An Everlasting Connection
by LucasnHaley
Summary: Elizabeth tells Jason he is the father of her baby after getting the paternity results. They realize they both still have feelings for each other. Plus I get to write out my fantasy of Jason and Liz making love on his pool table.
1. Chapter 1

Title: An Everlasting Connection

Author: Christy

Summary: Elizabeth tells Jason he is the father of her baby after getting the paternity results. They realize they both still have feelings for each other. Plus I get to write out my fantasy of Jason and Liz making love on his pool table. This was originally written based from spoilers I read about Jason and Elizabeth during the week of October 23rd, 2006.

Rating: PG-13 to R (but not terribly descriptive)

Feedback: Please give me feedback as this is my first Jason and Elizabeth fanfic.

Note: This is a one-shot fanfic. I'm terrible at writing long stories. This fanfic was also recently edited on 3/4/09 to fix a part of the story that did not make sense – using a condom.

Elizabeth nervously waited outside Jason's door at his penthouse. She had just found out the results of the paternity test and wished to tell Jason as soon as possible. She was a wreck. She had been losing sleep because of the wait to find out who was the father of her baby. As much as she wanted the baby to be Lucky's, she knew the baby could be safer if Jason was the father. Her feelings for Jason were all over the place. She kept having flashbacks in her mind of their one night stand and they haunted her dreams. At the same time, she was feeling bad about ignoring Lucky, who was still in rehab. She wanted to help him, but felt way too betrayed and felt herself falling out of love with him lately.

On the other hand, Jason had recently tried reuniting with Sam because he still loved her, but it wasn't working out too well. Even the slightest mention of Ric was shutting him off and he had exploded days before when he beat Ric up. Thoughts of Liz possibly being pregnant with his child haunted his mind as well. He still had no regrets of their one night stand and had started thinking about what he would do if the baby was his. Even though Liz had insisted on raising her children on her own, Jason felt this overwhelming need to help her and protect her and her kids. When Jason heard a knock on his door, he knew that must be Liz as he remembered today was the day of the paternity results.

"Hey," Liz spoke softly as Jason opened the door and looked upon her. Somehow, she felt like his eyes were undressing her and she licked her lips at the thought.

"Come in," Jason told her, stepping aside and letting her in. He closed the door behind them and faced her as she stepped into his apartment. He watched her closely as she nervously walked back and forth by the pool table.

"I know the results of the paternity test, but I don't want to ruin your life with them. I know you just got back together with Sam and I don't want to ruin that or make you unhappy," Elizabeth told him, looking into his eyes as he walked towards her.

"Elizabeth, what have I told you?" Jason said, taking her hands in his. "I'll do anything to support you and your children no matter what the results are. I care too much for you to just let you raise your children on your own. I want to help you. I want to keep you and your children safe."

Elizabeth could tell how sincere he was being and nodded. "Well, then I guess this should be easy," she paused and looked down for a moment. A stray tear escaped her right eye. "You're the father of my baby, Jason. I'm so sorry."

Jason immediately wrapped his arms around her waist to bring her close to him. Although the results may not have been what she wanted, he knew now he would do whatever it took to keep Elizabeth and her children safe. Sam would just have to accept that because his loyalty to Elizabeth was everlasting as was their connection to each other. Their friendship was a constant in his life that he really enjoyed and he admired her in so many ways.

Elizabeth breathed in Jason's scent as she let him hold her in his arms. Being with him had become the safest place in her heart and even physically. She knew how much he would to protect her and her children. She had no reason to doubt that. Elizabeth held Jason to her, her hands snaked around his back. She couldn't help but admire how strong he was and how she fit so perfectly against him. Feelings of their one night stand started to creep into her mind again.

"Don't be sorry, Elizabeth. I want this baby as much as you do. I'm not letting you raise this baby alone and I'll do the same for Cameron, if you'll let me. I will always be loyal to you," Jason told her as he kissed her forehead softly. He was breathing in her scent as well that started to bring on memories of their one night stand. He started thinking of how soft his lips felt against his and how much he had craved her that night. All he wanted to do was drown into her and stay with her with all night. He never wanted her to leave.

"Thank you," was all Elizabeth could muster as she softly cried in his arms. She was crying because of the relief she felt and how stressed she had been. Jason was making it all go away for her and she was forever grateful to him. She could tell that they both knew they would have an everlasting connection because of their baby, but not only because of that. The culmination of their seven years of friendship and on/off romance made their connection even stronger.

"It'll be ok, I'll make sure of it," Jason told her as he looked down upon her and cupped her face, wiping away her tears. He could feel the heat escalate between them as his hands touched her face. The look of desire in their eyes had suddenly reappeared and took them both by surprise. Jason felt himself drawn to her again and it was just as intense as it was when they slept together. Jason no longer wanted to fight against his feelings for Elizabeth.

At the same time, Liz was feeling the same way. What they shared was very intense and every time they got close, their attraction towards each other only grew stronger. As they looked into each other's eyes, flashes of their one night stand together flooded their minds. It was only a matter of moments before they felt themselves moving slowly towards each other.

Jason crashed his lips upon Elizabeth's and she gladly reciprocated his movements. His arms slid down to her waist, where his hands crept up her shirt, signaling for removal. She lifted her arms so he could remove her shirt in one swift movement. Seconds later, she was doing the same to his shirt. Their kiss only intensified as Jason lifted Elizabeth onto the pool table and laid her down. He moved on top of her, both looking into each other's eyes for a moment, confirming that they both wanted to be together again. They had feelings between them they no longer wanted to hide or fight off. Jason's hands ran up and down her body, causing Liz to elicit moans and saying his name over and over as Jason kissed her neck softly.

Within several moments, all their clothing was removed and it was obvious that they wanted to make love to each other over and over again. Thoughts of Lucky or Sam had escaped their minds and all they saw was each other. Jason paused for a moment as he remembered last time they were in this position. They had used a faulty condom that had given them a child and he wasn't sure if she would want to make love with their baby growing inside her.

"We don't have to, if you don't want to," he told her softly. Jason didn't want to rush them back into sex if she wasn't ready.

Elizabeth shook her head no. "It's ok. I want to…I want you," she said, echoing her words from years ago when they had come close to making love before.

Jason's eyes flickered with insane desire for her again as he looked into her eyes. "I want you, too." It was a revelation to him. His want for Elizabeth had grown these past couple months and he tried to suppress it by working things out with Sam, but he knew he could no longer do that. Not when he had feelings for Liz that he could no longer ignore.

After another several moments had passed by, Jason was making passionate love to Liz. It felt even more amazing than their one night stand. This was about them this time. It wasn't about anyone else. Their lovemaking may have been unexpected, but it was definitely something they both wanted. There was no denying of their feelings for each other now. Later on, Jason held Elizabeth on his arms on the couch.

Elizabeth looked up at him with a smile. "No regrets?"

"No regrets," Jason confirmed, smiling back at her.

They sealed the deal with another passionate kiss, confirming their everlasting connection to each other.


	2. Author's Note

March 4th, 2009: Chapter 1 was recently edited so you may want to read it again. Although I would love to continue this fanfic, I don't think I have the inspiration. All I know is that Jason and Elizabeth would have ended up together and Jason would have claimed the child that is rightfully his. I haven't watched General Hospital since Jason and Elizabeth broke up so that's not exactly motivating me to write Jason and Elizabeth fanfic. Sorry! Maybe I'll post another Liason fanfic in the future. Thanks for reading!


End file.
